


Dinner and a Show

by lucy_in_the_sky



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Disney, John's a lovable dork, M/M, Moana - Freeform, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: John gives a passionate performance after being inspired by Disneys new movie, Moana. . .little does he know that his fiancé was watching the whole time.





	

As Alex walked into the small New York apartment he shared with his fiancé, he heard a sweet melody and passionate signing coming from the general direction of the kitchen. His dear fiancé, John, came home a considerable amount of time before Alexander did and made a habit of cooking dinner for the two of them. Alex slipped off his work shoes and stripped of his blazer, rounding the corner to the little bar dividing the kitchen and dining room. From this angle, he could see into the small kitchen, but no one in there could see him. This gave him the perfect opportunity to watch the love of his life belt out lyrics to Disney's new movie Moana, passionately singing about oceans calling him and traveling beyond the reef or something like that. He knew that Lafayette had just taken John to see the new movie while Alex had to work late, and apparently, John was a fan. He held a wooden spoon in his hand like a microphone, dripping sauce from the pot on the stove all over the kitchen tile. John got the cutest little crease above his eyebrows as he passionately moved his body to the lyrics, all while singing his heart out. John was so into the music, he'd yet to notice Alex whip out his phone and take a quick video for his snapchat story, unable to resist the urge. 

 

"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me! And no one knows how far it goes!" 

 

John's energy doubled through the key change, adding more body movements and waving the spoon around with increased force, streaking more sauce across the cream colored cabinets. 

 

"If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind-shit," 

 

John turned around for the first time and noticed his fiancé watching him perform with a silly smile. 

 

"Why'd you stop, babe? You sounded great," Alex called out with a sly grin. 

 

John's face turned a deep shade of scarlet as he put down the spoon in the sink and grabbed a cloth to clean the wayward sauce. 

 

"Sorry, Alex, I didn't know you were here," John stuttered, becoming shy and timid, losing the confidence he had before he noticed Alexander. 

 

Alex immediately stepped into the kitchen and wrapped his love in a tight hug from behind, wanting to dispel any shyness in his fiancé. 

 

"Baby, there's nothing to be sorry about," Alex whispered into John's curls, "You looked adorable," 

 

Alex's words caused John to blush again, but at least he turned around in Alexander's arms and faced his fiancé. 

 

"I guess I got really into the music, Lin Manuel Mir-something or other wrote some killer songs," 

 

Alex chuckled and leaned in to sweetly kiss John on the cheek, causing John to kiss him again, this time on his lips. 

 

"I love you so much, John," Alex whispered against his love's mouth, "You're so beautiful and kind and brave and passionate and you are so goddamn perfect for me," 

 

John kissed Alex again, with a little more force than the first one. 

 

"I love you Alex, I love you, god I love you, you're perfect, too, so perfect," 

 

Alex pulled away from John's lips to kiss at his forehead. He grabbed John's hand in his and pulled him towards the counter. 

 

"Now let's eat before the food gets entirely forgotten," he said with a sly wink. 

 

John just laughed and began to serve them both plates of food, taking them to the dining room to eat. 

 

"Thank you, John, for the dinner and the show," 

 

John turned around in mock annoyance but saw Alex's loving face and replied sweetly, 

 

"Anything for my baby girl,"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic after watching Moana (it's as incredible as John says it is, Lin did an amazing job with the music). Thanks for reading :)


End file.
